Smokes and Mirrors
by AstrisDreams
Summary: Artemis wakes up in a world where her mother can walk, and her sister and her dad aren't evil but something isn't right. Her teammates are gone and nothing is how it should be. Why does she go to a new school? Artemis doesn't have the answers but she's won't give up until she figures out whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis shot up with a scream stuck in her throat, "WALLY!" She looked around the room in fear, where was she?

Now she had woken up in a strange room all alone and confused. Hearing footprints rapidly approaching the room she was in. Artemis looked around for a weapon but finding none she curled up in bed. She could pretend to be asleep and get the jump on whoever was after her.

"Artemis are you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Artemis shot up ready to attack and stopped, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Mom?"

"Artemis honey what's wrong?" Paula asked reaching out to touch her forehead only to have her hand batted away.

Artemis ignored the hurt look the imposter gave her, glaring. "Nice try but my mom is in a wheelchair. So whoever you are-"

"Wheelchair? Why on earth would you wish for something like that? Is that what your nightmare was about?"

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are but I have friends in high places. If you don't let me go the League will bust in here-"

Paula let out a snort of laughter, "I knew I shouldn't have let you eat that cold pizza. Now you're dreaming about superheroes."

"I don't know why you're laughing. They'll be here any second and they're gonna take your ass to jail."

"Okay young lady I've had just about enough of this."

"You've had enough of this! I've had enough of this. You crazy bitch."

_SLAP_

"Artemis Lynette Crock!" Paula shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"Mom?" Artemis whispered, "But you're walking! Why are you walking? You're supposed to be in a wheelchair. Is dad still Sportsmaster?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"Just answer the question!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!"

"I'm sorry mom just please answer the question."

"No your father is not Sportsmaster whoever that is. I've never heard of Sportsmaster."

"So where's dad?"

"Honey don't you remember? We divorced when you were young. You stay with me and Jade stays with your dad."

"So you were never Huntress? Jade's not an assassin."

"Please, Jade couldn't hurt a fly."

"I don't understand." Artemis said shaking her head. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Relax. I'm sure its just nerves from starting at a new school tomorrow."

"School? I go to Gotham Academy right?"

Paula raised an eyebrow, "You sure do have quite the imagination tonight but no. You're starting at Lysuam Kharam."

"What I've never heard of it."

"Did you hit your head before bed? You've been wanting to go there since forever."

"I'm just a little whelmed. The team! I can't believe I forgot about them."

"Who?"

"The team! Robin, Kid Flash, I have to find them."

"Never heard of them."

Artemis felt her stomach plummet. If her parents weren't criminals then it meant that she wasn't a superhero. But what did that mean for her friends. She didn't how any of them became superheroes. All she knows is that Wally blew himself up for some reason or another. She wouldn't even know where to find them. The Zeta beam wouldn't even recognize her. There was nothing she could do for now.

"Try to get some sleep sweetheart." Paula said kissing her cheek.

Artemis nodded biting her lip. She placed the pillow over her head closing her eyes. Maybe this was all just a dream. Or a horrible nightmare.

A rap on the door awoke Artemis from her sleep, "Artemis wake up you'll be late for school."

Artemis shot up looking around the room before wilting, instead of her run down crummy apartment room she was in some unfamiliar clean room. She so wanted it to be a dream. Why couldn't it just be a dream? Worst of all she had no idea what had become of her friends? Another knock on the door and Artemis sighed getting dressed. At least she had clothes and there didn't seem to be a uniform that was a bonus. A small one at least.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Yes please."

She had no idea where this school was; of course she'd need a ride. What was the name of the school again Mrkaham, something?

"Well come on then."

"Have a nice day at school sweetheart." Paula cooed driving away.

Artemis sighed staring at walls of Lysuam Kharam. It felt so wrong. She rubbed on her arm and walked forwards anyway, maybe her friends were in the same predicament as she was. They could be in here too looking for her. With that in mind she sped up pushing past the entrance doors. Once she found them they could end this horrible nightmare and go home.

* * *

><p>Megan Morse hated her parents, she hated her brothers, and she hated her sisters. Then she felt promptly guilty for even thinking that in the first place but she couldn't help it. She was the odd one out in her family. They all had black hair and dark eyes but she had bright red hair, weirdly glowing amber eyes and freckles. Her dad apparently had red hair but he was gone and it didn't matter any more. Her family had moved from Bialya, they had gotten tired of being treated like second-class citizens. It didn't make sense but redheaded citizens were often treated harshly, even people who associated with redheads. They didn't know why but that was the way it was. It's not like it mattered her family still treated her like crap. Then she thought about other kids who didn't have families and felt guilty. It's not like her mother or her siblings treated her badly. But being the only one with red hair in the family, they treated her like an outcast not on purpose of course but they still did it regardless. It didn't matter she was used to being treated wrongly.<p>

She had run away once. It had been a bad day and it had only gotten worse when she got home. So she left it had taken her a whole day but she had made it too her uncle's house and begged him to let her stay. Instead he had called her mom and was sent back home. Her uncle told her that he had asked her mother permission for her to stay but she had refused. Megan didn't understand it her mother had always treated her worse then her siblings but when she tried to leave she was refused, it didn't make sense. Her siblings only treated her worse after that but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle she was use to it.

Megan was also use to people giving her strange looks in the hallway and whispering and snickering behind her back but it didn't bother her. She was use to feeling awkward in her own skin. She always has and most likely always would. Didn't matter anymore. Megan Morse had always pretended it didn't hurt her and she was so good it now it was almost like it didn't hurt. That's who Megan Morse was.

* * *

><p>Connor hated Lysuam Kharam. The students were rude, stupid, and loud. The teachers were even worse. Clark Kent hated Connor. Lois Lane hated Connor. Lex Luthor hated Connor. He was use to hate everyone hated him and he hated everybody too. That's how the world worked around him. He smiled bitterly to himself. Connor could remember when he thought it wasn't fair when he tried to get somebody to like him but it didn't work. He was the kid that had two dads, and one mom due to insemination gone wrong and nobody wanted him. Nobody ever wanted him.<p>

Even if he hated school it wasn't horrible. The other students avoided him like the plague something he was glad for. He fit in the stereotypical delinquent even if he had never gotten in trouble in his life. No most people just assumed that he'd end up in jail on account of his quiet grumpy behavior and solid large stature. Connor hated it at first but now he was glad. It prevented bullies from bothering him, teachers from calling on him, and students from teasing him. It was lonely, oh so very lonely. He had spent his whole life in an orphanage until he had run away to find his parents. Clark Kent had completed ignored him, Lois had scowled at him, and they had sent him away. Later he found out that he another father how he didn't know. He didn't question. Connor could feel his heart beating widely, someone would want him. Luthor did want him; he wanted to use him, after exposing him for the cold-hearted bustard he truly was Luthor also wanted nothing to do with him. Connor was sent back to the orphanage except he didn't go back, instead he ran away. Making a cave his new home. Connor was smart he knew a lot of stuff but he didn't want to be used again so he kept it to himself. Instead he stole some S shields from Luthor which were just envelopes filled with some thousands of hundred dollar bills. It was wrong but Luthor deserved it. Connor still didn't understand how he go enrolled at Lysuam Kharam but it didn't matter at least he had something to look forward too, even if all the students and teachers hated him and he hated all of them. Hate was a familiar friend.

* * *

><p>Kaldur liked to swim. Swimming was nice, swimming was fun, and swimming was free. In the water he wasn't bound by everyday problems. People didn't give him strange looks and fake smiles. The water was real there were no lies. Lysuam Kharam was a place full of lies and horrible people. Kaldur and his would be Uncle were from a small country called Vlatava a place surrounded by water. It was wonderful people were always kind and he had friends.<p>

It was troubling being in a new place where people were mean and rude and hostile for no reason. Where people pretended to like you and then shunned you once you were gone. He had adjusted though he was an adapter, a survivor. The one thing he liked though was the pool. Kaldur liked to pretend he was from another place when he was in the pool. It made him feel secure and safe, he never felt as safe as he did when he was in the pool. Arthur his sort of dad would give him weird looks sometimes but it never bothered him. Nothing bothered him as long as he had a pool, or an ocean. A large body of water where he could feel safe and wonder what his purpose on earth was.

* * *

><p>Richard Grayson was the most popular boy in school. Everyone loved him, everyone envied him, and everyone wanted to be him. Being Bruce Wayne's adopted son had its benefits. Richard Grayson didn't trust anybody. Nobody at all. He didn't let people get close, the last people he held near and dear to his heart had fallen to their deaths and he was left an orphan. Richard Grayson was street smart he had to be. He had stayed in a juvenile hall following his parent's deaths. The orphanages were too crowded. Everyone thought they could pick on the poor orphaned circus kid. What they didn't know is that he grew up in a circus and a circus was not a nice place to raise a kid no matter how clean it may look. Acrobats weren't just flexible they had to have strength too and a few people learned this the hard way. When Richard had started art Lysuam Kharam he had to teach a couple of older students not to mess with somebody just because they looked like an easy target. He had been in more fights, had been given more detentions then anybody in the school but it didn't matter. He was Richard Grayson and nobody touched him.<p>

Richard Grayson didn't have friends. No instead he had posses, allies, and acquaintances, but no friends. He never had anybody come over his house to hang out. People didn't get to call him Dick because A. It allowed for two many name callings and B. He didn't have any close friends to call him Dick. Richard was a popular he had it all and he had a wall of ice protecting him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Wally West had tried to run away three times after the third time he was found he gave up. There was no escaping his life. He hated school, he hated his parents, he hated everybody and he had no remorse. He kept up a fake mask of optimism but in reality he was scared little child waiting, wishing, wanting somebody to just end it all. He was too much of a coward to do it himself.<p>

Lysuam Kharam was hell on earth. Everyday he was beaten by students at the school. They didn't appreciate his quiet, shy, brilliant personality. Nobody liked the fact that, he was smarter than everyone attending the school maybe even some of the teachers. They tried to beat the smart out of him. If they were smart they'd know it wouldn't do a damn thing. His parents didn't love him. Wally West was an unloved child. His parents hated him, resented him, and took out their frustrations on him. It wasn't every day but it was enough that he had come to see bruises as a normal part of his whether from his peers or his parents it didn't matter he always had bruises.

Wally West like to eat, he never got to eat much though and often felt like he was starving but there was nothing he could do but deal with it. There were days where Wally felt he could eat a horse, but never got the chance so he didn't know how much he could eat. Wally West in short was a loser; he had no friends, no anybody. He ate his lunch under the bleachers, and stayed in the back of the classroom to avoid being called on. His peers didn't appreciate his answers much. The teachers seemed to get a vindictive pleasure calling on him, but he never lied or said he didn't know the answer he just answered the question plain and simple. Wally West use to be really optimistic, he always hoped that one day he would be saved. He never got saved, the hope died, the optimism faded and Wally West became the quiet, nerdy loser who was bullied and beaten almost everyday of his life. To him everyday on earth was hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis made it two steps into the school when a pair of hands covered her eyes, she let out a battle cry grabbing the wrists of her would be assaulter and threw them over her shoulder and onto the ground.

"OW! Artemis what the hell?"

"Jade? What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here dipshit. Now help me up."

It made since she supposed, all the years of fighting had made it easy to forget that Jade was only two years and a half technically three years older than her. Of course they'd go to the same school together.

"I'm sorry, I thought, I um never mind." Artemis muttered shaking her head.

"Mom did say you were acting weird." Jade muttered, "I'll see you around."

Artemis watched her leave and looked around her school. It was surprisingly creepy, the walls were a pale off white color, the doors where thick metal slabs. It looked nothing like a school. She also didn't recognize any of the students. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know what any of her friends looked like outside of superheroing. All she knew was that Wally had red hair; she had never been gotten close enough to take a good look at his face. She had no idea who Robin was and M'gann could be anyone she wanted. Kaldur and Connor should be relatively easy. For all she knew, Connor didn't exactly have a secret identity, but then again neither did she and Kaldur couldn't exactly get rid of his gills, and webbed feet. Could he?

"You're the new student right?" A voice said behind her.

Artemis turned, staring at the girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes. "Bette!" She cried out hugging her, "Did they trap you here too? What happened how did they capture you? How are you associated with heroes? Was it because of me?"

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even know you, but how did you know my name." Bette said pushing Artemis away from her.

"Lucky guess. So the heroes?"

"What heroes?" Bette asked, shaking her head. "This is what I get for trying to be nice. I'm gonna go."

"Wait!" Artemis shouted grabbing her arm, "You've never heard of Superman, or Batman. The Flash?"

"No." Bette snapped pulling her arm away, "Let go of me you freak!"

Artemis watched her go a hurt look on her face, but this wasn't her Bette. Her Bette would never say something like that. Just like how this wasn't her mother, or her sister or her father. She was all alone here at least until she found her friends.

"You're late."

Artemis stared up at the teacher she looked familiar, she had seen her somewhere before but where. It didn't matter she had to find her friends and get out of here. "I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost and I'm new here-"

"I didn't ask for your life story." The woman interrupted, "I am Ms. Bneequee, and you are going to take your seat over there." She snapped pointing at a chair.

Artemis shot her a glare, walking over to the seat. "Bitch." She muttered taking a seat and ignoring the glare her teacher shot her. What class was this again? Placing a hand on her head, Artemis bit back a groan her head was pounding!

"Now who can tell me about the glorious country of Bialya? How about you Wallace?" Ms. Bneequee asked smiling wickedly.

Artemis frowned to herself, what kind of name was Wallace, and more importantly why did it seemed so familiar to her? She turned staring at the boy in question jumped, his bruised cheeks heating up as he stuttered out the answer. Artemis felt her heart leap for the boy it was obvious the poor kid was distressed about answering the questions. She knew him from somewhere but where? Ever since she entered this classroom her head, had been kinda fuzzy…

Wallace bit his lip, why did the teachers always call on him? The students hated him for being a genius so did his parents. Whenever he answered a question he got beat up, it was the way of life. There was a blonde girl staring at him from the front of the room, she looked familiar but he supposed she was just one of the many kids who bullied him on a daily basis.

Artemis' mind stayed blurry and fuzzy throughout the class. When it was over she rushed out of the classroom in a hurry she didn't like the blurry, dizzy feeling she got in there. It was during her next class, where she remembered her mission. She was looking for her friends, how could she have forgotten. Being in Ms. Bneequee's class made her forget and that boy in her class that had to have been Wally, except he was so subdued and quiet maybe it wasn't. All she knew was that from now on she was gonna have to write down everything that was going on just in case she lost all of her memories.

Artemis held in gasp not wanting to bring attention to herself, the teacher Mr. Kojer was a real creep and she didn't want to bring attention to herself. But she was thinking what if her friends lost their memories? It had happened before and it could happen again. What if she was the only one who remembered? The only one left? What if she was all alone?

With that last thought, Artemis gripped her pencil. She was going to find her friends and get them all out of wherever here was. Nobody would stop her and nobody had better try and stop her.

* * *

><p>Artemis looked around for anybody, somebody and let out a shout of joy when she saw a familiar face. She was about to shout his name when she spotted Ms. Bneequee staring at her. Being in her presence made her feel confused and dizzy. She couldn't risk forgetting when she was so close. Instead she stayed quiet following her target out of the school. About four blocks of following him she lost him. Artemis looked around in shock how could she lose someone that big?<p>

"Why are you following me?" A gruff voice said.

Artemis let out a jump, as she turned around. "Superboy!" She said hugging him only to find herself pushed harshly to the floor.

"What the hell, Conner?" She glared standing up.

Superboy glared at her backing her into the wall, and Artemis shifted uncomfortably glancing around. Conner had never tried to hurt before; she was reminded of just how huge he was.

"How do you know my name?" He growled.

"Look, if this is some kind of joke Superboy it's not funny. Did Wally out you up to this?"

"Why do you keep calling me Superboy?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember either! Do you remember anybody? We're superheroes."

Conner just glared at her narrowing his eyes, "Are you crazy or something."

"I'm crazy, you're the one with rage issues." She snapped, and backtracked quickly, pissing off the dude who could crush her skull with one hand was not the way to go.

"I'm leaving." He announced, backing away from her, "Follow me and I will end you."

Artemis watched him go for asecond biting her lip before she chased after him, "Wait! You really don't rmeber anything at all. Batman, Robin, Aqualad?"

Conner stared at her eyebrows furrowed, "Leave me alone."

"What about Wally? Me? I'm Artemis."

"I don't know you. I don't know who any of those people are. I've just met you!" Conner said his voice steadily growing louder.

"Do you remember M'gann? You have to remember her."

"Megan Morse?"

Artemis bit her lip again _she needed to stop with that_. She didn't know M'gann's secret identity, she didn't know anybody's except Conner's because he didn't have one.

"Maybe?"

"I hate her. She's a stupid airhead and she could rot in hell for all I care. Are you a friend of hers? I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to talk about her!" Conner shouted walking away.

Artemis let him go she was afraid that he might lose control and throw her over a building. It scared her though, what if she was the only one who remembered? Not to mention she had to find out if M'gann was Megan Morse, and if the Wallace in Ms. Bneequee's class was Wally. She needed to look for a boy with a hair color that didn't match his skin complexion, much like her own. And Robin she didn't even know his secret identity none of them did except maybe Wally. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

><p>Batman typed furiously on a keyboard as Flash paced behind him sprouting suggestions and options. He took no notice of his fellow hero, eyes never straining away from the screen as he took heed of what Flash was saying and typed it down.<p>

"You guys are going to work yourselves to-" Black Canary was cut off as the computer began to fizzle.

"Dinah, bring in the others. Priority alpha." Flash said, grievously.

Black Canary, nodded turning on her communications piece, this could be the lead they were looking for. In a matter of seconds, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Superman had arrived in the cave.

"What have you found?" Martian Manhunter asked, worry lacing his tone.

"It's not good news but it's better than nothing." Flash said, "Show them."

Batman nodded, pulling up a clip on the screen. "This is the attack that took place before our protégés vanished."

They watched as the team pursed Scarecrow and Psimon only to fall into a trap. Once the team had arrived Mad Hatter, Queen Bee and Clayface stepped into the fray. Scarecrow had taken down Miss Martian and Superboy with his fear gas; even still they managed to subdue Clayface, and Scarecrow. They had just about taken down Mad Hatter when Queen Bee and Psimon used their combined mental powers to turn them against each other. It didn't last long they had been trained not to be under mind control. The mentors silently thanked Black Canary for making that part of their training exercises. Robin then proceeded to take down Mad Hatter along with himself in the process. They had used mind control again it didn't last long but Artemis had shot Kid Flash in the stomach with one of her arrows. Afterwards she had tried to attack Psimon and Queen Bee, but they had stopped her in midair knocking her out with their minds. Queen Bee then waved her hand at the cameras causing the screen to go black.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why did they attack the team?" Aquaman asked

"Even though they are covert, they've still managed to gain a few enemies. Including Psimon and Queen Bee. The two must have worked together, to take them out and gotten help from their allies."

"Not to mention other enemies they've acquired. The Joker, Poison Ivy, Bane, Count Vertigo, Vandal Savage, The Reds." Flash ticked off, "Not to mention the villains that would go after them individually."

"Joker, Bane and Poison Ivy would go after Robin. Kid Flash made enemies out of Cheshire, Vandal Savage and Count Vertigo. Psimon and Queen Bee would attack Miss Martian." Black Canary said, "Artemis, well her family would go after her, but they wouldn't kill her and those are the only villains with a personal vendetta against her. Superboy might have been put on Luthor's list but this isn't his style and Aqualad is the leader."

"So now what? We know what happened but not where they are." Superman said.

"I'll keep trying to trace their trackers, and Flash will keep on searching but for now all we can do is wait." Batman said.

The mentors exchanged glances, for they knew for sure being a superhero met that waiting was always a big risk.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy yay or nay.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sixteen reviews for two chapters. I love you guys. I was originally working on another story but after I saw all the reviews I had to update. Chapter lengths will vary.**

* * *

><p>The mind was a fickle thing. People barely understood the human mind as it is so of course one wouldn't understand a half human mind.<p>

Mind control didn't work well on aliens or clones. Conner happened to be both. It happened every night except he didn't know it happened every night but it did.

"M'gann!" Conner shouted.

He'd be asleep in bed when it happened. Conner would wake up with all his memories intact. He'd remember how they'd been ambushed by Queen Bee and Psimon how Klarion had shown up and cast a spell on them. Protecting Wally from Klarion, protecting M'gann from Psimon.

After he woke he'd go searching for them all night well into the next morning then he'd just forget until night fell again.

Thus time when the clock struck ten Conner woke up with a different female on his mind. Artemis he had finally found a team member! Except why had he blown her off? Conner shook his head or didn't matter he had to go find her. Conner opened his front door to find...Artemis. This was easier than he thought.

* * *

><p>Artemis has snuck out that moth after she went to 'bed early'. Her mom would be none the wiser. She had written down everything earlier that evening hiding it in her underwear drawer just in case she forgot.<p>

It was stupid and dumb but she had followed Superboy home that afternoon. Being raised in Gotham by ex cons had made her an expert in stealth she was second only to the boy wonder himself.

Imagine her surprised when he found his home that looked similar to a certain cave she knew. Heck it for all she did know it could be a cave in the inside. Artemis stood outside debating whether to knock or not.

If Superboy didn't remember this could dangerous what if he took her to the person in charge of this. Or he attacked her. Imagine her surprise when the door opened and Superboy stepped out, and stared at her in shock.

"Artemis!"

"Look Sup-Conner I'm sorry about stalking you but-"

"-Have you found the others?" He interrupted.

"Others?"

"M'gann, our teammates. What's wrong with you?"

"You remember the team?"

Conner cocked his head in confusion, "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that you didn't earlier today and I assumed."

"I didn't remember? Why wouldn't I remember?"

"Look it doesn't matter now we have to find the others and get out of here." Artemis huffed.

"I was just about to head out and look for them."

"Great I'll join you."

* * *

><p>They spent all night looking for their missing teammates finding nothing. Instead they went back to Conner's cave trying to piece together what happened from what they could remember.<p>

Artemis remembered the beginning they had been fighting Scarecrow and Psimon when Mad Hatter, Queen Bee and Clayface ambushed them. After that things on her end went blurry.

Conner could remember fighting Klarion, Psimon and Queen Bee and a some type of goo or gas before his mind went blurry.

Between the two of them it was still a lot of blank spots that needed to be filled like when had Klarion shown up.

Artemis had decided that they needed to find their teammates and all their memories could fill in the blanks and if that didn't work M'gann could just restore their memories.

"So how are we gonna find the others?" Conner asked.

"Well I found you at school. We'll probably find everyone else there too, but I don't know any of they're secret identities. I only knew you cause you don't have one not to mention you're not exactly subtle about who you are anyway."

"Does it matter? I'm not any less invulnerable at school or outside of it so why bother."

"True I guess."

"I also think that you need a better secret identity. Wally told me that yours is stupid because you use the same name, and you're the only Vietnamese with blond hair that long in Star City."

Artemis rolled her eyes, she didn't live in Star City so it didn't matter. Besides if anyone asked she'd bring up the fact that Gotham was in New Jersey and Star City in California. Obviously she couldn't be Artemis the superhero.

"Whatever. Do you know any of their secret identities?"

"I go to school with M'gann she uses the alias Megan Morse. She shapeshifter into a girl with red hair freckles and amber eyes."

Artemis nodded choosing to keep quiet about how earlier that day Conner had shouted his hate for her to the sky.

"Anyone else's?"

"Wally is Wally W... I can't remember."

"It's still a start we'll search for them at school tomorrow." Artemis said standing up, "I gotta go before my mom realizes I'm gone."

* * *

><p>Conner made his way into Lysuam Kharam thinking to himself. He knew Wally's last name it was a direction...Wally...West!<p>

He hoped he was okay despite the fact that Wally knew more than him when it came to the world, Conner had come to think of the redhead as an annoying little brother. A brother who had opened his arms and given him shelter when no one else would.

"Good morning class." Mr. Ispmon greeted.

Conner looked around and blinked. M'gann was in this class why hadn't he noticed until now. He needed to tell...to...to tell...who?

Megan Morse spotted him staring at sneered at him and Conner glared at get turning around. How he hated her.

Artemis needed to...why was he thinking about that crazy blonde girl from yesterday? Great he had a headache and Mr. Ispmon was giving him a creepy look again. What a wonderful way to start the morning.

* * *

><p>"Hey Conner wait up!" Artemis shouted, running after the bigger boy.<p>

It was lunch and Ms. Bneequee's class had left her head fuzzier than usual but leaving had cleared it right up.

"Why are you bothering me? I told you to leave me alone." Conner glared, Megan probably put her up to this.

"Conner what-why are you acting like you don't know me."

"I don't know you."

"But last night."

"What about last night I went home I went to bed."

Artemis looked him in the eyes for any sign of recognition maybe he was just pretending. Her heart dropped finding none and Artemis left him alone and he walked away.

Why didn't he remember her? Was it possible the person who put them here found out about Conner regaining his memories. What if they were watching her? A chill ran down Artemis' back they'd be trapped here forever.

She rubbed at her forehead pretending she was in pain and shook it before walking away without looking back. Maybe she could trick whoever was responsible for this into thinking she had forgotten too. Conner was a lost cause she'd go by his house later that night to see if anything had changed until then she had a new lead Megan Morse.

* * *

><p>"She is approaching Superboy. Are you certain they do not remember. The mind is a delicate thing."<p>

"I am certain."

They watched as Artemis talked to Superboy angering him until he walked away while Artemis clutched her head and walked away without looking back.

"See if she had looked back it would have been a sign that she remembered something and we'd have to mind wipe her."

"They better not remember I don't want this plan going to waste."

"Don't forget the little roadrunner is mine."

"And after you done you'll shape him to my liking?"

"I have not forgotten about your perverse wants. Yours and your friend. It is written all over your minds."

"It is indeed. Very interesting if I may say so."

"Yet you want the Martian."

"Don't forget I get to break the Birdy. Imagine if he were left in the hands of you sickos."

"Yes because beating him black and blue is better than having a puppet to do your bidding."

"Everybody has their kinks, yours just happen to be sexual and mine happens to be physical."

"The Atlantian will make the perfect solider as will the Kryptonian."

"What about the girl?"

"Sportsmaster will be pleased. He will get to shape her into the obedient daughter he's always wanted."


End file.
